vnewgenerationfandomcom-20200214-history
Kris Carter
Kristopher Donald Carter is a former Marine and a member of the San Francisco Resistance movement. Early History Before Kathy Carter knew she was pregnant with twins, she was captured by the Visitors and put through the conversion process. Resisting, she escaped but never put two and two together that what the Visitors tried to do to her had a damaging affect on the unborn. As her body fueled the two growing babies within, one fetus over the other took in the most toxin. He would be born first and while to a degree both boys had behavior problems, it was Keven who flared up and labeled precocious. Keven was the older twin by a matter of minutes but younger Kris was more responsible. From birth to death, Kristopher and Keven Carter loved being twins and were often dressed alike, impossible to tell apart by non-family. Following in their father's footsteps, both boys wanted to serve in the armed forces. Both boys attended UCLA and then joined the marines per their terms of agreement through scholarship. Keven and Kris were inseparable and continued being best friends long after they were each assigned different squads. Never were there better drinking buddies between them and while both brothers were competitive, if one made rank or was recognized when the other wasn't, they supported each other. There was a level of understanding that they shared in each other's glory and no amount of jealousy, hatred or regret would come between them. Except for the truth. Murder Unbeknownst to Kris, Keven had a disease that he kept hidden. Keven 'got off' by sneaking girls on base to be with them in various high security places. Sometimes dangerous places and Keven didn't stop when certain girls got scared and wanted to go home. One such night, when Kris happened to be working, he came across Keven strangling a struggling redhead and Kris interfered. Keven's behavior flared and when the freed girl fled, he attacked Kris where angry words turned into fists and fists resorted to the draw of weapons. In trying to contain Keven, when his own life was threatened with a blade to the jugular, Kris shot Keven dead. Found with his brother's bloody body in his arms, Kris tried to explain what happened but part of him couldn't come to grip reality. His brother was a rapist. His twin was slain. Dishonourable Discharge The next months were followed by investigation, military jail and trial time. When on the stand giving his character testimonial, the plaintiff lawyer threw Kris a killing blow. Unknown to Kris, his brother had gotten one of his victims pregnant and she had his child. Keven had been paying under the table child support for the baby and when the money ceased due to Keven's death, sensing a revengeful opportunity, the woman went after Kris and his murder trial turned into a circus. His entire testimonial shattered, Kris could not be convicted of rape based on evidence but was labeled a dead beat dad, charged with backpay and found his career life's saving sucked dry. No true evidence on events to confirm or deny his claim of self defense against his brother, proof of his DNA being a spot on match for the woman's child, Kris was presented a governmental offer: Accept demotion in rank, dishonorable discharge, begin paying all owed child support and he would go free. Continue to try and smear his dead brother's reputation against his innocence and the United States Marine Corp would charge him where Kris would face the firing squad. Right or wrong, Kris chose the option to live and he was dismissed shamefully as promised for all his years of service. Unable to find an employer who would hire him, Kris was on the edge when Millhouse Bran Company offered him an entry level position to work their wheat packing line. Needing money to start paying monthly child support, Kris took the job and after three months was moved off the line and into the warehouse where he could pack boxes, move around the plant and drive forklifts. Having a strange relationship with Keven's victim, Angelina, Kris has limited time with Dylan and all of his parental visitations are spent supervised by a social worker. Despite all the negative, the first time Dylan thought he was Keven and called him 'Daddy', Kristopher was hooked. Life began to look up. Personality Not many other than his sister believed the truth and if it weren't for Dylan Murphy, Kris would have given up on happiness. When all his chances, hopes and dreams of an armed forces or civil service career were smashed to hell, Kris recognized he had no where to go. His personality had always been one to persevere, however as his life has taken such a drastic and unrecoverable turn, not even a sense of humor or hope filled heart could mend the gap. Only one little girl. He despised what his brother did, Angelina and at first Dylan. The little blonde has grown on him and as she believes Kris is her true father, there is little he is willing to say to dash that. Dylan is his reason for getting up in the morning and Dylan is his reason for turning to old habits to carry on. Teena is his nagging reason for getting his ass off the couch and 'live a little'. Rising up to the challenge a little more with each passing day and with help of the important ladies in his life, Kris is re-establishing himself in the world. He's not ready yet to fully confront all that happened, as some truths are better off dead. Vital Statistics Age: 26 Height: 5'10 Height: 5’ 10” Hair: Brown Eyes: Green Family/Friends *Daniel and Kathy Carter (parents) *Keven David Carter (Identical twin - deceased) *Kristeena Danielle Carter (younger sister) *Olivia Holiday (girlfriend) *Dylan Kimberly Murphy (niece/daughter) *Angelina 'SBMfH' Murphy (Spawn Bitch Mother from Hell) Distinguishing Marks: Various healed scars from gun-shot wounds, combat knives, shrapnel, etc. (Iraq war; last fight was on US shores with military issued weapons Place of Birth: San Luis Obispo, California Professional Occupation: Warehouse Associate for Millhouse Bran (was a lieutenant in the United States Marine Corps before dishonorably discharged) Skills/Weapons/Training/Education *Undergraduate degree from University of California, Los AngelesB *achelors of Science in Applied Mathematics (minor in International Studies) *NROTC scholarship (Midshipmen - Marines) *Trained with various firearms, knife play, survival techniques, hand to hand combat, all things traditional military *Served overseas in Iraq War for 26 months Flaws/Quirks *Closet stress smoke *Illegally owns various firearms *Blacklisted from most employers *Wasn't allowed at his brother's funeral *Parents disowned him after murder charges *Has long version of DD214 (discharge papers) *Is working on getting forklift certified at his current job *Pays near one thousand dollars per month in child support *Has grown to love Dylan as his own, even if she's his brother's kid *One white lie to his girlfriend has weaved him into a ticking blanket of trouble *Can only have supervised visits with Dylan, despite working his ass off to pay Spawn Bitch's bills *Almost took position at McDonald's before family-owned Millhouse Bran factory offered him a pack line job *Role plays online some of his hobby topics (huge DC and Marvel fan) and chalks it up as his cheap, legal escape past time *Likes to forget his troubles with a fully loaded Baskin Robins banana split (Mint choc. chip, peanut butter choc. and Health Bar ice cream) Played by Chris